Whatever it Takes
by ArabianPrimrose
Summary: When a powerful demon targets Sam, Dean has to go to extreme measures to save him which include making a deal with the devil.


**A/N:**

My other Supernatural fic. No warning (for now), except that english is my second language: all mistakes are mine. Let me know what you think.

**Whatever it Takes**

**Introduction**

_'It was a close call'_, Dean thought grimly ...'_a very close call'_. He watched as his brother grunted and struggled to stand again. He made no move to help him up. His eyes, haunted and troubled, followed his brother's every move, and when Sam finally made it to an upright position, he held his older brother's gaze and frowned.

"A little help would be appreciated, Dean."

Dean gave no reply as he stared blankly back, his brother's earth shattering scream still ringing in his ears. To him, that scream was the most disturbing sound he had ever heard. He watched as Sam made a face and grunted even more. How could his brother be okay? That doesn't make sense. The scream Dean heard a moment ago would only come from great suffering of a dying man, but here was his brother, very much alive. Dean swallowed, he didn't know if he should be worried or grateful – he felt both. He glanced briefly at the inert body of the creature he just killed ...the creature that came from no where and jumped his brother for no reason. Dean blinked, and turned his attention back to his brother. That thing did something 'bad' to Sam, he was sure of that. Why else would his brother emit such a horrible sound?

"Where are you hurt?" Dean demanded.

"I think it burned me," Sam huffed as he gingerly touched his chest.

Dean reached to touch his brother, but a whooshing sound stilled him. "Sam, don't mo..." but Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, suddenly a powerful force pulled him off his feet and sent him flying through the air and down, smacking him roughly against the hard ground. Dean's breath was stolen away, and he struggled to draw air into his suddenly starved lungs; every bone in his body screamed in pain.

"DEAN!" Sam cried, but suddenly two unhuman looking creatures jumped in front of him and blocked his way to his brother. Sam staggered back, his eyes widening at the unearthly sight in front of him. These things were huge, and they had wings, their eyes shone evilly in the dark.

Sam wished he had a gun or any kind of weapon, but as was the case, he was helpless in front of those demons.

"Don't try anything," a voice firmly warned as its owner, a tall looking man, slowly approached the scene.

Dean climbed stiffly to his feet and stared grudgingly at the demons now surrounding them, cursing when he realised he had lost his gun.

The man-demon turned to look at Dean, his eyes briefly wandered toward the dead demon-the one Dean had killed earlier, before turning back to stare at the eldest Winchester.

"You know," the demon said calmly, "you killed the wrong one."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And the right one would be?"

The demon smiled icily, and slowly turned towards Sam. Dean heard his brother gasp, and his mockery vanished right away. Two of the creatures grabbed hold of Sam, pinning his arms behind him. Sam breathed heavily as he struggled to get free without success. The demon approached him. Sam stood with his head high and fixed the approaching demon with a hateful glare.

"HEY!" Dean shouted threateningly, and darted to his brother's rescue, only to discover that he couldn't move: his body was frozen in place by some demonic power. He watched helplessly as the demon reached his brother.

The demon grabbed the front of Sam's shirt and pulled up, exposing the young man's chest. Sam flinched as the slight touch caused a searing pain to shoot through his body. The demon stared at Sam's chest stonily, then turned away. Sam's chest felt like it was burning, he shut his eyes against the pain.

"Come take a look."

It took Dean a moment to realise that the demon was addressing him. This time when he tried to move, his legs complied. Although wary of the offer, Dean couldn't help but practically run to his brother's side. The demon moved, giving Dean a full view of Sam's chest.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight, and his mouth dropped in shock. Right on Sam's chest there were dark red lines carving a weird-angry looking shape on the young hunter's chest.

"Your brother," the demon told him calmly, "has just been marked."

O0O0O0O0O0O


End file.
